moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Blingo
Blingo the Flashy Fox is an Ultra Rare Moshling in the Secrets set, resembling a red fox with a touch of bling. Combination Biography Slick, cool and super funky, Flashy Foxes never take off their shades. But that's not because it's sunny up in Hipsta Hills, it's because the gleaming bling they collect is totally dazzling! When these hip little Moshlings aren't listening to the latest tunes on their superfly boomboxes, they enjoy hanging out in Horrods and making up silly rhymes in their strange, lightning-fast language. 'Udigwotsgoindown?' I certainly don't, so if I ever need to speak to a Flashy Fox I make sure I always invite my translator, Dr. Unwin Babble. Mini Bio Slick and funky, Flashy Foxes never take off their shades. But that's not because it's sunny up in Hipsta Hills, it's because the bling they collect is totally dazzling! When these hip little Moshlings aren't listening to the latest 49 Pence tunes on their boomboxes, they enjoy hangin' in Horrods and making up silly rhymes in their strange, lightning fast language. Habitat Most flashy foxes live up in the Hipsta Hills overlooking Ker-Ching Canyon, but sometimes you'll find a few cruising along Jive Drive. Traits Personality Brash, fast-talking and fashion-conscious. Likes Sharp beard trimmers and chocolate coins. Dislikes Heavy metal and anything made of silver. Trivia *Blingo was first seen in the Secrets section of Moshi Monsters Magazine: Issue 1. *He can be caught by buying the book, Buster's Lost Moshlings, at the back of the book there is a code. *Blingo was the third Moshling in the Secrets set. *In the end of Lady GooGoo's song, The Moshi Dance, Blingo can be seen doing his signature dance. *He is featured in Zack Binspin's song Moptop Tweenybop (My Hair's Too Long) where Blingo raps near the end. *In May 2011, at time of release two codes for Blingo were leaked that could be used by all players, it was then deleted a few days later. *DJDUDE456 was a code many fans used to get Blingo, it was featured on moshioffer.com and has now expired. *Blingo wrote a song called "Diggin' Ya Lingo". *When in the room, zoo or garden, Blingo doesn't have a beard but in his music video he does. In art work and figures he normally has a beard too. When he moonwalks, his beard appears, and when he is not doing his moonwalk his beard is not there. *Blingo is featured in the Party Palace. *Blingo's goatee is drawn on with pen. *Blingo's characteristics in the Pick Your Path books are demanding, snappy and 'modern'. He uses digs such as 'solastseason' which shows his 'modern' characteristics. He is however not the brightest and most attentive Moshling, as he didn't notice when Bushy Fandango replaced some of his bling. Gallery B1.png B2.png Fireblingo.png B4.png B5.png B6.png B7.png B8.png B9.png B10.png B11.png B12.png B13.png B14.png B15.png Quest Blingo 4.png Quest Blingo 3.png Quest Blingo 2.png Quest Blingo 1.png In-Game Items Moshi Karts Blingo.png|Moshi Karts Moshlings Figures Blingo Fig.jpg BlingoFig.png Collector card s2 blingo.png Blingo Gold.png Posing Blingo Figure.PNG Moshi Karts Blingo figure.png Blingo_orange.jpg|Blingo's Orange Glitter Figure Blingo_orange_marble.jpg|Blingo's Orange Marble Figure Micro moshi s2 blingo.png Other BlingoFunky.png BlingoBreak.png Pol blingo.png JellyChatMoshling9.png Blingo mega moshi ball.png Category:Moshlings Category:Secrets Category:Code Moshlings Category:Celebrities Category:Ultra-rare Moshlings